Klub Winx (serial)
Klub Winx — włosko-amerykański serial animowany stworzony przez Igino Straffi i wyprodukowany przez firmę Rainbow S.r.l, opowiadający o grupie nastoletnich czarodziejek używających swoich magicznych zdolności do obrony świata. Obecnie serial liczy siedem serii po 26 odcinków, trzy pełnometrażowe filmy na nim oparte, parę odcinków specjalnych, a także jeden spin-off. Cała seria jest skierowana głównie dla dzieci w wieku od 7 do 13 lat, jednak zdobyła dużą popularność wśród nastolatków. W 2007 roku na podstawie serialu powstał pełnometrażowy film animowany w technologii 3D pod tytułem Klub Klub Winx - Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa, w 2010 roku miał premierę drugi film zatytułowany Klub Winx - Magiczna Przygoda, a w 2014 za to miał premierę trzeci film zatytułowany Klub Winx - Tajemnica Morskich Głębin. Na podstawie serii powstały również musicale, miesięczniki, pokazy akrobacji na lodzie, zabawki, oraz gry komputerowe. W 2016 serial doczekał się również swojego spin-offu, zatytułowanego World of Winx. |-|Sezon 1= Osobny artykuł: Sezon 1thumbthumb|left Na Ziemi w mieście Gardenia mieszka wraz z rodziną dziewczyna imieniem Bloom, nieświadoma swojej magicznej mocy. Pewnego dnia spotyka czarodziejkę z planety Solaria, Stellę. Bloom ratując nieznajomą przed potworami odkrywa, że posiada magiczną moc. Wtedy również dowiaduje się o istnieniu magicznego wymiaru Magix oraz szkoły dla czarodziejek Alfea. Dziewczyna postanawia udać się tam razem z nową koleżanką, aby nauczyć się panować nad nieznaną wcześniej siłą. Na miejscu nawiązują znajomość z trzema kolejnymi czarodziejkami: Florą, Musą i Tecną, a także ze Specjalistami – uczniami szkoły dla chłopców zwanej Czerwoną Fontanną. W trakcie pobytu w szkole przyjaciółki muszą zmierzyć się z Trix- trzema czarownicami ze szkoły w Chmurnej Wieży. Pragnieniem wiedźm jest zdobycie najpotężniejszej mocy w magicznym wszechświecie- Smoczego Płomienia. W trakcie zmagań wychodzi na jaw prawda o przeszłości i pochodzeniu Bloom- okazuje się, że jest księżniczką pochodzącą z planety Domino, zniszczonej przez Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy; jej siostrą okazuje się nimfa Daphne, która ocaliła ją od śmierci płacąc za to własnym życiem. Wiedźmom w końcu udaje się podstępem zdobyć potrzebną moc, ale Bloom wraz z przyjaciółmi udaje się je pokonać i ocalić magiczny świat. |-|Sezon 2= Osobny artykuł: Sezon 2thumbthumb|left W drugiej serii przyjaciółki z Klubu Winx poznają Laylę – czarodziejkę, która uciekła z podziemnej twierdzy Lorda Darkara podczas próby ratowania uwięzionych przez niego wróżek Pixie. Dziewczyny szybko się zaprzyjaźniają i wspólnie wyruszają wróżkom na pomoc. W tym czasie Lord Darkar uwalnia z więzienia Trix i robi z nich swoje podwładne. Pomimo wielu trudności i nieporozumień udaje się uratować wróżki, które postanawiają pozostać przez pewien czas w Magix. Dzięki temu każda z Winx poznaje swoją bliźniaczą wróżkę Pixie. Ponadto ich zadaniem staje się zdobycie nowej transformacji- Charmix- wymagającej przezwyciężenia swoich lęków. Lord Darkar chcąc przejąc władze nad magicznym wymiarem planuje wykraść cztery części magicznego Kodeksu, które zostały ukryte w szkołach magii oraz w Wiosce Wróżek. Nowy nauczyciel – prof. Avalon, przysparza czarodziejkom wielu problemów, a Trix udaje się zdobyć wszystkie cztery części Kodeksu. W celu ich połączenia Lord Darkar decyduje się porwać Bloom i wykorzystać do tego jej moc. Dzięki szczeremu uczuciu Sky'a czarodziejka wyrywa się z mocy Darkara, który ponosi klęskę. Layla pozostaje w szkole dla czarodziejek i dołącza do Klubu Winx, jako szósta czarodziejka |-|Sezon 3= Osobny artykuł:Sezon 3 Podczas trzeciego roku nauki czarodziejki mają za zadanie zdobyć transformację Enchantix, dostępną tylko, jeżeli dana osoba wykaże się poświęceniem dla osoby ze swojego rodzinnego świata. W międzyczasie wiedźmom Trix udało się uciec z zesłania do Wymiaru Omega razem z czarnoksiężnikiem Valtorem, współodpowiedzialnym za zniszczenie rodzinnego świata Bloom. Nawiązują ze sobą współpracę w celu podboju magicznego wymiaru oraz kradzieży magicznych mocy z pozostałych krain. Po długich zmaganiach czarodziejkom udaję się zdobyć upragnione transformacje oraz pokonać Valtora raz na zawsze. |-|Sezon 4= Osobny artykuł: Sezon 4thumb|leftthumbW czwartej serii czarodziejki z Klubu Winx przybywają na Ziemię w celu zdobycia nowej transformacji o nazwie Believix, aby tego dokonać, muszą przekonać daną osobę, by uwierzyła w magię. Ponadto mają one za zadanie odnaleźć ostatnią czarodziejkę na Ziemi i ochronić ją przed Czarodziejami z Czarnego Kręgu, jednak musi to pozostać tajemnicą. Aby móc spokojnie działać, przyjaciółki otwierają sklep z magicznymi zwierzętami o nazwie Pokochaj pluszaka. Ostatnią czarodziejką okazuje się Roxy– skromna dziewczyna pracująca w Klubie Frutti. Dzięki szóstce przyjaciółek odkrywa ona w sobie magiczną moc i razem wyruszają uwolnić pozostałe ziemskie czarodziejki, uwięzione przez Czarnoksiężników. Niestety, uwolnione wróżki zaplanowały zemstę na ludziach za brak wiary w magię, który doprowadził do ich osłabienia i pokonania. Roxy i Klub Winx staje przed trudnym zadaniem pokonania Czarnoksiężników i pogodzenia ziemskich czarodziejek z ludźmi. |-|Sezon 5= Osobny artykuł: Sezon 5thumb|leftthumbNa Ziemi pojawia się magiczny kwiat o nazwie Lilo. Zadaniem Klubu Winx jest ochrona kwiatu przed złymi mocami. W tym czasie wuj Layly, król podwodnego świata Neptun, przekazuje władzę jednemu ze swoich synów– Nereus. Jego brat bliźniak Tritannus po nieudanym zamachu na niego zostaje wysłany do więzienia. Tymczasem następuje wyciek trujących substancji do morza, co wykorzystuje Tritannus przemieniając się w potwora i uciekając wraz z Trix z aresztu. Na naradzie z dyrektor Faragonda czarodziejki dowiadują się o nowej transformacji – Sirenix – wykorzystującej moc oceanu i mórz, a której ostatnią czarodziejką była siostra Bloom – Daphne. Dziewczyny dostają dodatkową transformację o nazwie Harmonix, by móc szybciej przemieszczać się w wodzie. |-|Sezon 6= Osobny artykuł: Sezon 6thumb|left|194x194px thumbNowa czarownica o imieniu Selina dołącza do Chmurnej Wieży. Posiada księgę stworzoną przez złego Acherona, zwaną Legendarium, dzięki której potrafi urzeczywistniać legendy. Trix przejmują Chmurną Wieżę i sprawiają, że zaczyna latać, a następnie każą Selinie wezwać legendarne stworzenia za pomocą jej księgi, aby wykorzystać je przeciwko magicznym szkołom. Bloom kieruje Winx przed czarownice, ale przypadkowo tracą swoje moce. Jednak dzięki mocy Smoczego Płomienia udaje się przywrócić im moc, a do tego zyskują nową transformację- Bloomix. Następnie Winx wyruszają w podróż po świecie, w poszukiwaniu dobrej wróżki Eldory, która może im pomóc zniszczyć Legendarium. W trakcie podróży okazuje się, że Selina jest przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa Bloom oraz że była uczennicą Eldory. Omamiona przez Acherona, porzuciła nauczycielkę, by zająć się czarną magią. Dzięki pomocy Eldory, Winx zyskują nową transformację Mythix i wyruszają do świata Legendarium, by go ostatecznie zapieczętować. |-|Sezon 7= WKRÓTCE |-|Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa= Osobny artykuł: Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwathumbthumb|leftPierwszy z serii film pełnometrażowy opowiadający historię Bloom. Przyjaciółkom udało się ukończyć szkołę i otrzymać tytuł wróżek-strażniczek. Bloom, nie mogąc otrzymać tego tytułu z powodu braku własnego świata, decyduje się odkryć prawdę o swoim świecie. Razem z nią wyruszają również wszystkie czarodziejki z Klubu Winx, a także chłopcy ze szkoły w Czerwonej Fontannie. Razem mają za zadanie odkryć prawdę o pochodzeniu Bloom oraz przywrócić jej królestwo do dawnej świetności |-|Magiczna Przygoda= Osobny artykuł: Magiczna Przygodathumbthumb|leftBloom przygotowuje się do pełnienia roli księżniczki swojej planety Domino, jednak dworskie życie daje się jej we znaki. Jest przerażona ilością obowiązków i boi się, czy sprawdzi się jako władczyni i przyszła żona Sky'a. W międzyczasie Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy knują spisek mający na celu zniszczenie Drzewa Życia, które kontroluje magiczną moc całego wszechświata. Z pomocą przychodzą jej przyjaciółki z Klubu Winx, z którymi wyrusza na walkę ze złem i które pomagają jej przygotować się do nowej roli. |-|Tajemnica morskich głębin= Winx wrócą z powrotem do otchłani Nieskończonego Oceanu. Dzięki sojuszniczce Politei, Trix są w stanie uwolnić Tritannusa z Wymiaru Oblivion i chcą wykorzystać do tego Sky'a. Ich zły plan podbicia świata Magix jest bliski sukcesu. Podczas dnia gdy Bloom i Sky spędzają wspólnie dzień, do Gardenii przybywają Icy, Darcy i Stormy by porwać Sky'a do Nieskończonego Oceanu. Aby uratować księcia, Bloom może jak zawsze liczyć na pomoc przyjaciółek Winx i małych Selkie. Celem wiedźm staję się starożytna Perła z Głębin. Czarodziejki z Klubu Winx muszą powstrzymać Tritannusa i jego świtę oraz nie dopuścić, by zanieczyszczenia dotarły do Koralowej Bariery Winx tajemnica morskich głębin.jpg Bloom-3D-sirenix-the-winx-club-33641178-1280-718.jpg Kanały Kategoria:A do Z